kylie_k_jennerfandomcom-20200213-history
2016/May
This page is an archive of the events that happened in May 2016. May 1 At Nobu in New York Kylie Jenner was seen out for dinner with friends at Nobu in New York. Kylie-Jenner-at-Nobu-in-New-York--12-662x993.jpg Kylie-Jenner-at-Nobu-in-New-York--15-662x993.jpg 006-38.JPG Coat by Celine, Sneakers by Nike 'Men's Air Force 1 07' May 2 MET Gala in New York Kylie Jenner attended the Metropolitan Museum of Art's Costume Institute Gala for the first time with her sister Kendall and their mother Kris in New York. For more photos, see MET Gala. 003-378.jpg|Red Carpet kylie-jenner-kim-kardashian-kris-jenner-kanye-83c21ca3-8a58-4cf9-a0a8-ff178a4926fc.jpg|Inside kylie-jenner-balmain-met-gala-afterparty-2016-getty.jpg|Afterparty Red Carpet and Inside: Custom Gown by Balmain, Sandals by Aquazzura 'Linda' Afterparty: Top, Skirt and Boots by Balmain 'Fall 2016' May 4 Leaving Rihanna's Concert in Los Angeles Kylie Jenner and friends were seen leaving The Staples Center in Los Angeles after Rihanna's ANTI Tour Concert. Kylie caused chaos while trying to leave the venue. Fans started chasing her car and even reached inside to touch her. 003-811.jpg 015-326.jpg Top by Celine 'Ribbed Jacquard Cotton', Purse by Hermes, Shoes by Gianvito Rossi May 5 At Yang Chow Restaurant in Canoga Park Kylie Jenner was seen arriving at Yang Chow restaurant for lunch in Canoga Park. 004-594.jpg 002-591.jpg 010-371.jpg Hat by Von Dutch, Jacket by Acne Studios 'Shearling-Lined Velocite Moto', Shirt by Are You Am I, Purse by Hermes, Bag Charm by Fendi May 6 At Il Cielo in Los Angeles Kylie Jenner visited the Italian restaurant Il Cielo in Los Angeles with friends for dinner. 001-924.jpg 014-323.jpg Sweatshirt by Vetements, Purse by Balenciaga, Leggings by J Brand, Sneakers by Nike 'Men's Air Force 1 07' May 7 At The Nice Guy in West Hollywood Kylie Jenner was seen out for dinner at The Nice Guy in West Hollywood. 003-816.jpg 025-232.jpg 019-299.jpg Sweatshirt by Yeezy 'Season 1', Bag by Givenchy 'Mini Pandora Box', Suede and PVC Pumps by Gianvito Rossi May 11 At a Studio in Van Nuys Kylie Jenner visited a studio in Van Nuys. 003-383.jpg 020-150.jpg 006-349.jpg Blazer by Zeynep Erdogan 'Brocade', Bag by Hermes 'Kelly 28', Watch by Rolex 'Day-Date President Yellow Gold', Ankle Socks by Hanes ComfortSoft, Sneakers by Nike 'Men's Air Force 1 07' May 12 At Nylon Magazine's Party in West Hollywood Kylie Jenner attended a party held by Nylon Magazine in West Hollywood. 001.jpg Kylie-Jenner-Leaves-Nylon-Party--05-300x420.jpg May 16 On the Set of a Photoshoot in Malibu Kylie Jenner was seen playing ping pong on the set of a photoshoot in Malibu. She also shared some videos on her Snapchat story of her during the shoot. In July, it turned out the photos were taken for her cover story for Allure. 3-12.jpg 5-11.jpg May 17 On the Set of a Photoshoot for Forever 21 in Malibu Kylie Jenner was seen on the set of her photoshoot for Forever 21 in Malibu. 26-6.jpg|1 9-9.jpg|2 043-5.JPG|3 At a Sushi Restaurant in Malibu Kylie Jenner and her friends were seen out for sushi in Malibu. 042-7.JPG 24-8.jpg 8-10.jpg Backpack by The Smaga 'Fox Fur Regular', Bag Charm by Fendi 'Pom Pom Fox Fur', Sneakers by Nike 'Men's Air Force 1 07' May 18 Out for Lunch in Calabasas Kylie Jenner and her friends were seen out for lunch in Calabasas. 002-595.jpg 014-89.JPG 009-406.jpg Sunglasses by Quay 'Showtime', Suede High Boots by Brian Atwood 'Odile' Category:Timeline Category:2016